blacklabel_vendettafandomcom-20200214-history
'Archive' Irondrop
"What we really want to do is what we are really meant to do. When we do what we are meant to do, money comes to us, doors open for us, we feel useful, and the work we do feels like play to us." Penny 'Archive' Irondrop 'is a current supervisor of the Blacklabel Vendetta. She herself oversees the shipment of ''Goodies' 'that come in and go out from the industrials, as well as keeping track of all successful sales. She currently lives in her mansion, built on a small island called 'Luce', just off the coast of Stranglethorn Vale, exactly east of Jaguero Isle, she also owns a popular food franchise called ''Archive's Bar and Grill', which are currently located in Blacklabel Industrial, Everlook, Ratchet, Fizzle and Pozzik's Speedbarge, and Booty Bay. Archie's Past Archive, or formerly known as Penny, was born and raised in Gadgetzan by a wealthy trader and his beautiful wife. She grew up alongside her two sisters, 'Nina' and 'Lacy', and her brother 'Ray'. To the unknowing eye, it would appear that they lived wealthy, happy lives, however, their family was treated like a business. Whomever couldn't keep up with the crowd were immediately dumped and left to rot. Penny slowly noticed that the family's behavior was not like what it was when she was a kid. She knew that if she didn't make the cut, they would cut her out of the game. It was either stay, and risk humiliation, or leave, and lose her family. She wanted to leave, but she loved Nina and Lacy too much, she only stayed for their happiness. However, such happiness could only be kept for a little while. On the eve of Brewfest, Lacy pleaded with Nina and Penny to leave with her. However, when Nina strictly refused, and Penny hesitantly agreed with Nina, Lacy stood up, and announced she was leaving the Irondrop Family Business, which was strictly forbidden for any child of an Irondrop Official. As she was on her way out of Gadgetzan, her father secretly set up a search party that was ordered to hunt and kill Lacy Irondrop. She was in the Flats, almost to the valley of the Thousand Needles when the search party found her. Daddy Irondrop didn't love Lacy like the others, he had no problem killing her. It was then, Penny knew she and Nina had to leave. The Escape Exactly two years after Lacy's murder, Nina's senses have been shattered, all thought of leaving had been drained from her as she had slowly become a slave to the business. Penny kept her hopes high, that one day, she would be able to save her and her sister from the business, well, one day, she got her wish. Tammy Irondrop, Penny and Nina's mother, had a heart attack when on vacation with her husband. She unfortunately passed away, giving the girls the perfect opportunity. While all of the Irondrop workers were in mourning, Penny and Nina began to escape. The Family didn't notice until the funeral of Tammy, when Nina and Penny didn't make an appearance. Enraged, Daddy Irondrop called on a search party once more, now blinded with anger, he orders another kill squad to find the two escapees, however, that would be most difficult, now. In the time-range in between the escape, and Tammy's funeral is a full three days, long enough to get the proper tombstone, casket, and burial sight figured out. It would be very difficult to find two girls who disappeared three days before anyone actually noticed they were gone. But, Daddy Irondrop didn't care, he sent the kill squad anyway. From the Barrens to Mulgore, from Mulgore to Durotar, the two goblins found Orgrimmar, where they decided they would rest up. Taking on the assumed names 'Archive' and 'Quickswitch', Penny and Nina decided they would stay in Orgrimmar until the time called for them, and in which case, it did. Nina started her own business, and Archive was taken into the hold of the S.C.S.S Special Forces, where she would become a powerful officer of the Horde. The Destruction of the S.C.S.S The S.C.S.S was an organization of Sharpshooters that served the Bilgewater Cartel for many years, however, Archive joined the group when it was in it's last stage of existence. Lead by Commander 'Boombox', Archive was forced to attack all that she loved, the group laid siege upon Steamwheedle. However, Steamwheedle easily destroyed the S.C.S.S as if swatting away useless gnats. Archive was one of the few group members who escaped without injury, however, Boombox was killed. It seemed Archive lost the group as fast as she joined it. Finding Momma / Merging Wounded, starving, with no-one to turn to, Archive searched for the prominent 'Momma' Hardwrench. She pleaded for help, that she needed to find somewhere to go, Momma, who had a soft heart, let Archive tag along with her and her family. It wasn't long before Archive was formally accepted into Momma's Family. While Archive was away on business, Momma's Family had merged with the well-known Blacklabel Vendetta, so when she returned, she was automatically welcomed into the fold. Random Attack..? It took some time, but Archive had started a business, and even built a home for herself within the Blacklabel Lands. Her mansion sat on Jaguero Isle, guarded by Blacklabel Bruisers, and Momma's Guards, however, when the Bronzenose Family business attacked Booty Bay, which was under the control of Blacklabel, at the time, they also attacked Jaguero Isle, blowing up the frail mansion that she worked so hard to build. Archive Today Archive had moved on since her past, she treats Momma Hardwrench like her own sister, and Tony (The current kingpin of the Vendetta), as her cousin. She treats really all of the Vendetta like family, and she wouldn't give it up for anything. She even stated to Momma Hardwrench that even though she loved Lacy dearly, she wouldn't even give up the Vendetta to bring Lacy back to life, if that was possible. Coming soon, Archive's Diary. Category:Back story